uno solo
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: kagome e inu... en un rato de romance...


**Uno solo...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son mios...son de Rumiko Takahashi...

**Cap. Único...**

Ella había estado muy rara ultimamente, el lo sabía bien pero no entendía porque. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta, un olor extraño emanaba de ella, llebaba olor a rosas no muy común, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el sabía bien que su amora era a jazmín.

El se empezó a cuestionar sobre el porque ella llebaba ese olor tan peculiar, además no se había percatado de algo, no llebaba la misma ropa de siempre y ahora que lo pensaba se veía muy sensual con esas ropas que llebaba.

"que estoy pensando" –

Un silencio sepulcral invadio el lugar...

"¿porque está todo tan callado?" –

Ahora que l pensaba no había visto a los muchachos desde hacía rato y por estar pensando en lo que le pasaba a su "amiga" no habí podido darse cuenta...

Con el paso de los minutos se dio cuenta de diversas cosas distintas en Kagome.

"que lleva en el rostro?... es...¿maquillaje?" –

Se quedó un rato viendo su rostro, sus ojos perfectamente delineados lo estaban mirndo, su rubor...

" es natural?" –

Sus labios cada minuto lo insitaban mas a probarlos, su figura se veía mucho mas torneada que antes con esas ropas que llebaba puestas.

Muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente.¿porque se vistió de esa forma?, ¿para quien?, porque se estaba calentando el aire de la habitación?, etc...

No se dio cuenta de como ella se fue acercando y...

"que hace?"-

Ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro, ¿que sucedía?, se cuestionaba, pero no sabía, y no podía articular palabra.

ka...ka...kagome – el chico estaba mas que nervioso con la actitud de Kagome, no sabía porque se comportaba de aquella manera... todo en ella estaba despertando cosas en el que no crelló volver a sentir, pero es que eso era desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no los podía controlar, y menos con su cambio de actitud.

¿si? – ella parecía inocente, era el lobo vestido de cordero... pero un lobo demaciado sensual ante los ojos de ese demonio. (solo es por decirlo, se que es hanyou)

Que... estas... ha...haciendo? – tartamudeaba el pobre. (ni tanto)

No se, ¿tu que crees que hago? –

Maldita sea Kagome,no sabes como... – no pudo terminar, le daba verguenza, o mas bien no se creía capaz de demostrar esa clase de necesidad.

Como que? –

"como me estas excitando" –

Deja de hacer eso –

Hacer que? – dice ella mientras exala justo en su cuello.

Eso – sierta parte de la anatomía del Hanyou se estaba despertando y si eso seguía se les saldría de las manos.

Ah... te refieres a esto – dice ella mientras se sienta en su regazo y posa su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del hanyou.

"que esta heciendo?¿porque?" –

¿porque lo haces? – ya un poco menos nervioso, era lógico que ella quería algo, y según lo que fuera el pensaba darselo.

Hacer?... que? – pregunto inocentemente.

No te hagas la tonta, que me estas excitando a propósito –

Entonces... lo estoy logrando? –

Eh... yo... Kagome... – con sus palabras solo logró que la emnte del joven se congelara. Se le hizo un nudo con la lengua que no sería fácil de deshacer.

Me encantas cuendo no puedes articular una sola palabra –

Esto dejó helado al joven hanyou, pero no se comparó al escalofrío que sintió cuando la chica, con una mano, tomo su oreja derecha y la otra la introdujo por debajo de su aori acariciando sus pectorales.

kagome... deja... deja de hacer eso... –

o que? –

no respondo – ya demaciado excitado como para controlarse.

entonces no respondas –

no soportó mas y la besó, la besó con toda la pasion que ella había formado ene ese momento.

inu...yasha – ella suspiró, con ella el la sintió tan suya que la abrazó y la besó otra vez.

porque estas vestida así? -

es que mas tarde tengo una cita con Kouga-kun –

que?!!!! –

es broma, no me agrada tener que traer el uniforme si ya no voy a la escuela –

eso tiene sentido, pero porque el aroma a rosas? –

nuevo perfume, me lo regaló Houyou-kun en mi cumpleaños –

esperate un minuto,,, con que derecho te dio algo ese humano –

con el derecho que le da ser mi amigo –

solo eso? –

solo eso –

¿el maquillaje? -

Tengo 18 años, todas mis amigas lo usan –

"y yo que pensé que era por mi" TT –

Ella se acercó a su oido y susurró...

además... lo hice para conseguir tenerte así –

"gracias dios" – la besó otra vez, pero ahora sin preocupaciones ni medidas...

Pero, porque el cambio de actitud? – esta bien, no le desagradaba mucho su cambio, pero la verdad la amaba tal cual era.

Primero... naraku está muerto –

Si y... –

Kikio se fue con el –

Si, pero... que mas –

Te amo –

Que?, repitelo –

No lo voy a repetir –

Hazlo –

No –

Si –

No –

La besó otra vez y entre besos...

dilo –

te amo –

gracias –

¿porque? –

Por estar siemrpe a mi lado, ayudarme con respecto a Naraku, los fragmentos de Shikon.. y ...

Y que? –

Por amarme como yo a ti –

En ese momento sus vidas se llenaron, no hubo mas espacios vacios en su corazón, solo eran ellos y por la eternidad serían lo que en sus corazones siempre fueron... uno solo.

**Fin**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!... **hola lectores de jijiji les agradesco que lean este fic cortito que escribí un día en clases estando aburrida y no mucho después de haber hecho apenas mi primer fic... en ese entonces fue lo mas fuerte que me atrevía a hacer...jajajaja, mirenme ahora. Pero en fin, espero que les gustara el fic al igual que esperaré sus Reviews... hasta la otra...

**Atte: Tommy... nn**


End file.
